The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a 3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-cyclic acetal of a pentopyranosylnucleoside, in which a pentopyranosylnucleoside is reacted with an aldehyde, ketone, acetal or ketal under reduced pressure.
Pyranosylnucleic acids (p-NAs) structural types which are in general isomeric to the natural RNA, in which the pentose units are present in the pyranose form and are repetitively linked by phosphodiester groups between the positions C-2xe2x80x2 and C-4xe2x80x2 (FIG. 1). In this context, xe2x80x9cnucleobasesxe2x80x9d are understood as meaning the canonical nucleobases A, T, U, C, G, but also the pairs isoguanine/isocytosine and 2,6-diaminopurine/xanthine and, within the meaning of the present invention, also other purines and pyrimidines. p-NAs, namely the p-RNA""s derived from ribose were described for the first time by Eschenmoser et al. (see. S. Pitsch et al., Helv. Chim. Acta 76, 2161 (1993); S. Pitsch et al., Helv. Chim Acta 78, 1621 (1995); Angew. Chem. 108, 1619-1623 (1996)). They form exclusively so-called Watson-Crick-paired, i.e. purine/pyrimidine and purine/purine-paired, antiparallel, reversibly xe2x80x9cmeltingxe2x80x9d, quasi-linear and stable duplices. Homochiral p-RNA strands of the opposite chiral sense likewise pair controllably and are strictly nonhelical in the duplex formed. This specificity, which is valuable for the construction of supramolecular units, is associated with the relatively low flexibility of the ribopyranose phosphate backbone and with the strong inclination of the base plane to the strand axis and the tendency resulting from this for intercatenary base stacking in the resulting duplex and can finally be attributed to the participation of a 2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-cis-disubstituted ribopyranose ring in the construction of the backbone. These significantly better pairing properties make p-NAs pairing systems which are to be preferred, compared with DNA and RNA, for use in the construction of supramolecular units. They form a pairing system which is orthogonal to natural nucleic acids, i.e. they do not pair with the DNAs and RNAs occurring in the natural form, which is of importance, in particular, in the diagnostic field.
Eschenmoser et al. have for the first time prepared a p-RNA, as shown in FIG. 2 and illustrated below (see also S. Pitsch et al. (1993), supra).
In this context, a suitable protected nucleobase was reacted with the anomer mixture of the tetrabenzoylribopyranose by action of bis(trimethylsilyl)acetamide and a Lewis acid such as, for example, trimethylsilyl trifluoromethanesulfonate (analogously to Vorbrxc3xcggen, H. et al., Chem. Ber. 114, 1234 (1981)). Under the action of a base (NaOH in THF/methanol/water in the case of the purines; saturated ammonia in MeOH in the case of the pyrimidines), the acyl protective groups were removed from the sugar, and the product was protected in the 3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-position with p-anisaldehyde dimethyl acetal under acidic catalysis. The diastereomer mixture was acylated in the 2xe2x80x2-position, and the 3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-methoxybenzylidene-protected 2xe2x80x2-benzoate was deacetalated by acidic treatment, e.g. with trifluoroacetic acid in methanol, and was reacted with dimethoxytrityl chloride. The 2xe2x80x2xe2x86x923xe2x80x2 migration of the benzoate was initiated by treatment with p-nitrophenol/4-dimethylaminopyridine/triethyl-amine/pyridine/n-propanol. Almost all reactions were worked up by column chromatography. The key unit synthesized in this way, the 4xe2x80x2-DMT-3xe2x80x2-benzoyl-1xe2x80x2-nucleobase derivative of the ribopyranose, was then partly phosphitylated and bonded to a solid phase via a linker.
In the following automated oligonucleotide synthesis, the carrier-bonded component in the 4xe2x80x2-position was repeated acidically deprotected, a phosphoramidite was coupled on under the action of a coupling reagent, e.g. a tetrazole derivative, still free 4xe2x80x2-oxygen atoms were acetylated and the phosphorus atom was oxidized in order thus to obtain the oligomeric product. The residual protective groups were then removed, and the product w a s purified and desalted by means of HPLC.
The process described by Eschenmoser et al ., however, cannot be reproduced with the yields indicated and is thus hardly suitable for application on the industrial scale.
The object of the present invention was therefore to make available a process which makes possible preparation of pentopyranosylnucleosides on the industrial scale.
It has now surprisingly been found that the preparation of the 3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-cyclic acetal of a pentopyranosylnucleoside which is an intermediate in the Eschenmoser synthesis only takes place in appreciable yields if the pentopyranosylnucleoside is reacted with an aldehyde or ketone or with an acetal or ketal under reduced pressure.
One subject of the present invention is therefore a process for the preparation of a 3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-cyclic acetal of a pentopyranosylnucleoside, in which a pentopyranosyl-nucleoside is reacted with an aldehyde, ketone, acetal or ketal under reduced pressure.
The term reduced pressure is understood according to the present invention as meaning, in particular, a pressure of less than about 500 mbar, preferably of less than about 100 mbar, in particular of less than about 50 mbar, especially of about 30 mbar.
The aldehyde is, for example, formaldehyde, acetaldehyde, benzaldehyde or 4-methoxybenzaldehyde, the acetal is formaldehyde dimethyl acetal, acetaldehyde dimethyl acetal, benzaldehyde dimethyl acetal or 4-methoxybenzaldehyde dimethyl acetal, the ketone is acetone, cyclopentanone or cyclohexanone and the ketal is acetone dimethyl ketal, cyclopentanone dimethyl ketal, cyclohexanone dimethyl ketal or is in the form of 2-methoxypropene.
In a particular embodiment, the pentopyranosylnucleoside is purified before the reaction, for example on SiO2, preferably on SiO2 in the form of silica gel. Purification on a silica gel chromatography column, for example, is suitable for this. A gradient of about 1-20% or about 5-15% of methanol in dichlormethane, for example, is suitable for the elution of the pentopyranosylnucleoside. It is particularly advantageous if the pentopyranosylnucleoside is neutralized before the purification, for example with a 1% strength hydrochloric acid solution or with solid ammonium chloride, and the solvents are optionally stripped off.
A suitable pentopyranosylnucleoside is in general a ribo-, arabino-, lyxo- or xylo-pyranosylnucleoside. Examples of suitable pentopyranosylnucleosides are a pentopyranosylpurine, -2,6-diaminopurine, -6-purinethiol, -pyridine, -pyrimidine, -adenosine, -guanosine, -isoguanosine, -6-thioguanosine, -xanthine, -hypo-xanthine, -thymidine, -cytosine, -isocytosine , -indole, -tryptamine, -N-phthaloyl-tryptamine, -uracil, -caffeine, -theobromine, -theophylline, -benzotriazole or -acridine.
By way of formula, the pentopyranosylnucleosides can be represented by the formula (I) 
in which
R1 is equal to H, OH or Hal where Hal is equal to Br or Cl,
R2, R3 and R4 independently of one another, identically or differently, are in each case H, Hal where Hal is equal to Br or Cl, NR5R6, OR7, SR8, xe2x95x90O, CnH2n+1 where n is an integer from 1-12, preferably 1-8, in particular 1-4, or (CnH2n)NR10, R11 where R10, R11 are equal to H, CnH2n+1 or R10R11 is a radical of the formula 
in which R12, R13, R14 and R15 independently of one another, identically or differently, are in each case H, OR7, where R7 has the meaning mentioned, or CnH2n+1, or CnH2n+1, where n has the abovementioned meaning, and
R5, R6, R7 and R8 independently of one another, identically or differently, are in each case H, CnH2n+1, or CnH2nxe2x88x921, where n has the abovementioned meaning, xe2x80x94C(O)R9 where R9 is equal to a linear or branched, optionally substituted alkyl or aryl radical, preferably a phenyl radical,
X, Y and Z independently of one another, identically or differently, are in each case xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x95x90C(R16)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R17)xe2x80x94 where R16 and R17 independently of one another, identically or differently, are in each case H or CnH2n+1 or (CnH2n)NR10R11 having the abovementioned meanings,
or by the formula (II) 
in which R1xe2x80x2 is equal to H, OH or Hal where Hal is equal to Br or Cl,
R2xe2x80x2,R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 independently of one another, identically or differently, are in each case H, Hal where Hal is equal to Br or Cl, xe2x95x90O, CnH2n+1 or OCnH2nxe2x88x921, or (CnH2n)NR10xe2x80x2R11xe2x80x2, where R10xe2x80x2, R11xe2x80x2, independently of one another, have the abovementioned meaning of R10xe2x80x2 and R11xe2x80x2, and
Xxe2x80x2 in each case is xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x95x90C(R16xe2x80x2)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R17xe2x80x2)xe2x80x94, where R6xe2x80x2 and R17xe2x80x2 independently of one another have the abovementioned meaning of R16 and R17.
The process according to the invention is in general carried out at a temperature of about 40-70xc2x0 C., preferably of about 50-60xc2x0 C., in particular of about 50-55xc2x0 C. Furthermore, the reaction is in general carried out under acidic catalysis, for example in the presence of p-toluenesulfonic acid, methanesulfonic acid, tetrafluoroboric acid, sulfuric acid, acidic ion exchangers, such as, for example, acidic Amberlite(copyright) (Rohm and Haas) and/or Lewis acids, such as, for example, zinc chloride, trimethylsilyl triflate or pyridinium paratoluene sulfonate. The reaction times are customarily about 1-1.5 hours, preferably about 1.5 hours.
In a further embodiment of the process according to the invention, in a further step the 3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-cyclic acetal of a pentopyranosylnucleoside obtained according to the above process can be protected in the 2xe2x80x2 position. The 2xe2x80x2 position is preferably protected by a protective group which is base-labile or can be removed by metal catalysis, in particular by an acyl group, especially by an acetyl, benzoyl, nitrobenzoyl and/or methoxybenzoyl group, according to processes known to the person skilled in the art, for example with benzoyl chloride in a dimethylamino-pyridine/pyridine solution at room temperature.
In a further embodiment of the process according to the invention, the 3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-cyclic acetal of a pentopyranosylnucleoside protected in the 2xe2x80x2 position can be deketalized. In general, the deketalization is carried out in the presence of an acid, preferably in the presence of a strong acid, such as, for example, trifluoroacetic acid. The working-up of the reaction product obtained is preferably carried out under dry basic conditions, for example in the presence of solid hydrogen-carbonate, carbonate and/or basic ion exchanger, such as, for example, basic Amberlite(copyright) (Rohm and Haas). The worked-up reaction product can then be purified, for example, on SiO2, in particular on SiO2 in the form of silica gel.
In a further embodiment of the process according to the invention, in a further step the 4xe2x80x2 position can also be protected. A suitable protective group is in general an acid- or base-labile protective group, preferably a trityl group, in particular a DMT group, and/or a xcex2-eliminable group, in particular an Fmoc group. The introduction of a protective group is carried out according to generally known processes, for example by means of dimethoxytrityl chloride in the presence of, for example, N-ethyldiisopropylamine (Hxc3xcnig""s base).
In a further embodiment of the process according to the invention, in a further step a rearrangement of the protective group from the 2xe2x80x2 position to the 3xe2x80x2 position can be carried out. In general, the rearrangement is carried out in the presence of a base, in particular in the presence of N-ethyldiisopropylamine and/or triethylamine according to generally known processes, e.g. in the presence of a mixture of N-ethyldiisopropylamine, isopropanol, p-nitrophenol and dimethylaminopyridine in pyridine, at elevated temperature, e.g. about 60xc2x0 C. The products obtained can then be purified by means of chromatography on SiO2, in particular on SiO2 in the form of silica gel, and/or crystallization.
The starting compound for the described process according to the invention, the pentopyranosylnucleoside, can be prepared, for example, by first reacting a protected nucleobase with a protected ribopyranose and then removing the protective groups from the ribopyranosylmoiety. The process can be carried out, for example, as described in Pitsch et al. (1993), supra, or Pitsch et al. (1995), supra. To avoid further time- and material-consuming chromatography, it is advantageous here to employ only anomerically pure protected pentopyranoses, such as, for example, tetrabenzoylpentopyranoses, preferably xe2x96xa1-tetrabenzoyl ribopyranoses (R. Jeanloz, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1948, 70, 4052).
Another subject of the present invention is therefore also a process for the preparation of a ribopyranosylnucleoside, in which
(a) a protected nucleobase is reacted with a protected ribopyranose,
(b) the protective groups are removed from the ribopyranosyhnoiety of the product from step (a) and
(c) the product from step (b) is reacted according to the process according to the invention described above in greater detail.
For the preparation of a pentopyranosylnucleic acid, the pentopyranosylnucleoside obtained is either phosphitylated in a further step for oligomerization or bonded to a solid phase for solid-phase synthesis. The phosphitylation is carried out, for example, by means of allyl N-diisopropylchlorophosphoramidite in the presence of a base, e.g. N-ethyldiisopropylamine. The bonding of a protected pentopyranosylnucleoside according to the invention to a solid phase, e.g. long-chain alkylamino controlled pore glass (CPG, Sigma Chemie, Munich) can be carried out, for example, as described in Pitsch et al. (1993), supra.
Another subject of the present invention therefore relates to a process for the preparation of a pentopyranosylnucleic acid, in which
(a) in a first step a pentopyranosylnucleoside is prepared according to the process according to the invention described above,
(b) in a second step the pentopyranosylnucleoside prepared according to step (a) is bonded to a solid phase, and
(c) in a further step the pentopyranosylnucleoside bonded to a solid phase according to step (b) is extended by a phosphitylated 3xe2x80x2, 4xe2x80x2-protected pentopyranosylnucleoside, and
(d) step (c) is repeated with identical or different phosphitylated 3xe2x80x2, 4xe2x80x2-protected pentopyranosylnucleosides until the desired pentopyranosylnucleoside is obtained.
In a particular embodiment, in step (b) and/or step (c) the pentofuranosyl-nucleosides customary in the generally known nucleic acid synthesis can also be incorporated, such as, for example, the adenosine, guanosine, cytidine, thymidine and/or uracil occuring in its natural form (see, for example, Uhlmann, E. and Peyman, A. (1990). Chemical Reviews, 90, 543-584 No. 4), by means of which a mixed nucleic acid made of pentopyranosylnucleosides and pentofuranosyl-nucleosides having novel properties is formed.
Coupling reagents employed for the extension according to step (c) are in general acidic activators, preferably 5-(4-nitrophenyl)-1H-tetrazole, in particular benzimidazolium triflate, as with benzimidazolium triflate, in contrast to 5-(4-nitrophenyl)-1H-tetrazole as a coupling reagent, no blockage of the coupling reagent lines and contamination of the product takes place.
Furthermore, it is advantageous by addition of a salt, such as sodium chloride, to the hydrazinolysis removing the protective groups, to protect the nucleobases, in particular pyrimidine bases, especially uracil and thymine, against ring opening which would destroy the oligonucleotide. Allyloxy groups can preferably be removed, for example, before hydrazinolysis by palladium [Pd(0)] complexes.
The removal of the nucleic acid formed from the solid phase is in general also carried out by hydrazinolysis.
In a further embodiment according to the invention, in a further step (e) the protective groups and the pentopyranosylnucleic acid formed are therefore removed from the solid phase.
In general, the pentopyranosylnucleic acids prepared according to the invention are purified by chromatography, for example on alkylsilylated silica gel, preferably on RP-C18 silica gel.
FIG. 3 provides an exemplary general view of the process according to the invention including further embodiments.
The pentopyranosylnucleic acids prepared according to the invention are suitable, for example, for the preparation of pairing systems or conjugates.
Pairing systems are supramolecular systems of noncovalent interaction, which are distinguished by selectivity, stability and reversibility, and whose properties are preferably influenced thermodynamically, i.e. by temperature, pH and concentration. On account of their selective properties, such pairing systems can be used, for example, also as xe2x80x9cmolecular adhesivexe2x80x9d for the bringing together of different metal clusters to give cluster associates having potentially novel properties [see, for example, B. R. L. Letsinger, et al., Nature 1996, 382, 607-9; P. G. Schultz et al., Nature 1996, 382, 609-11]. Consequently, the p-NAs are also suitable for use in the field of nanotechnology, for example for the production of novel materials, diagnostics and therapeutics and also microelectronic, photonic or optoelectronic components and for the controlled bringing together of molecular species to give supramolecular units, such as, for example, for the (combinatorial) synthesis of protein assemblies [see, for example, B. A. Lombardi, J. W. Bryson, W. F. DeGrado, Biomolekxc3xcls (Pept. Sci.) 1997, 40, 495-504], as p-NAs form pairing systems which are strongly and thermodynamically controllable. A further application therefore results, especially in the diagnostic and drug discovery field, due to the possibility of providing functional, preferably biological, units such as proteins or DNA/RNA sections with a p-NA code which does not interfere with the natural nucleic acids (see, for example, WO 93/20242).
In addition, a biomolecule, e.g. DNA or RNA, can be used for noncovalent bonding (linking) to another biomolecule, e.g. DNA or RNA, if both biomolecules contain sections which, on account of complementary sequences of nucleobases, can bond to one another by formation of hydrogen bridges. Biomolecules of this type are used, for example, in analytical systems for signal amplification, where a DNA molecule whose sequence is to be analyzed is to be immobilized on a solid support on the one hand via such a noncovalent DNA linker, and on the other hand, is to be bonded to a signal-amplifying branched DNA molecule (bDNA) (see FIG. 3; S. Urdea, Bio/Technol. 1994, 12, 926 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,802). A significant disadvantage of the last-described systems is that up to now they are inferior to the processes for nucleic acid diagnosis by polymerase chain reaction (PCR) (K. Mullis, Methods Enzymol. 1987, 155, 335) with respect to sensitivity. Inter alia, this is to be attributed to the fact that the noncovalent bonding of the solid support to the DNA molecule to be analyzed does not always take place specifically, just like the noncovalent bonding of the DNA molecule to be analyzed, owing to which mixing of the functions xe2x80x9csequence recognitionxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnoncovalent bondingxe2x80x9d occurs. The use of p-NAs as an orthogonal pairing system which does not intervene in the DNA or RNA pairing processes solves this problem in an advantageous manner, owing to which the sensitivity of the analytical processes described can be markedly increased.
Within the meaning of the present invention, conjugates are covalently bonded hybrids of p-NAs and other biomolecules, preferably a peptide, protein or a nucleic acid, for example an antibody or a functional moiety thereof or a DNA and/or RNA occurring in its natural form. Functional moieties of antibodies are, for example, Fv fragments (Skerra and Plxc3xcckthun (1988) Science 240, 1038), single-chain Fv fragments (scFv; Bird et al. (1988), Science 242, 423; Huston et al. (1988) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 85, 5879) or Fab fragments (Better et al. (1988) Science 240, 1041). In general p-RNA/DNA or p-RNA/RNA conjugates are preferred.
Conjugates are preferably used if the functions xe2x80x9csequence recognitionxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnoncovalent bondingxe2x80x9d have to be carried out in a molecule, since the conjugates contain two pairing systems which are orthogonal to one another.
The term conjugate within the meaning of the present invention is also understood as meaning so-called arrays. Arrays are arrangments of immobilized recognition species which, especially in analysis and diagnosis, play an important role in the simultaneous determination of analytes. Examples are peptide arrays (Fodor et al., Nature 1993, 364, 555) and nucleic acid arrays (Southern et al. Genomics 1992, 13, 1008; Heller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,957). A higher flexibility of these arrays can be achieved by bonding the recognition species to coding oligonucleotides and the associated, complementary strands to specific positions on a solid support. By applying the coded recognition species to the xe2x80x9canticodedxe2x80x9d solid support and establishment of hybridization conditions, the recognition species are noncovalently bonded to the desired positions. Owing to this, various types of recognition species, such as, for example, DNA sections, antibodies, can only be arranged simultaneously on a solid support by use of hybridization conditions. As a prerequisite for this, however, codons and anticodons which are extremely strong, selectivexe2x80x94in order to keep the coding sections as short as possiblexe2x80x94and do not interfere with natural nucleic acid are necessary. p-NAs, preferably p-RNAs, are particularly advantageously suitable for this.
For the preparation of conjugates, both sequential and convergent processes are suitable, convergent processes proving particularly preferred on account of their flexibility.
In a sequential process, after automated synthesis of a p-RNA oligomer has been carried out directly on the same synthesizer, a DNA oligonucleotide, for example, is further synthesizedxe2x80x94after adjustment of the reagents and the coupling protocol. This process can also be carried out in the reverse sequence.
In a convergent process, for example, p-RNA oligomers having amino-terminal linkers and, for example, DNA oligomers having, for example, thiol linkers are synthesized in separate processes. An iodoacetylation of the p-RNA oligomer and the coupling of the two units according to protocols known from the literature (T. Zhu et al., Bioconjug. Chem. 1994, 5, 312) is preferably then carried out.
Particularly preferred amino-terminal linkers are allyloxy linkers of the formula (IV)
Sc1NH(CnH2n)CH(OPSc2Sc3)CnH2nSc4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV),
in which Sc1 and Sc4 independently of one another, identically or differently, in each case are a protective group, in particular selected from Fmoc and/or DMT,
Sc2 and Sc3 independently of one another, identically or differently, in each case are an allyloxy and/or diisopropylamino group and n is an integer from 1-12, preferably 1-8,in particular 1-4. A particularly preferred allyloxy linker is 2-(S)-N-Fmoc-O1-DMT-O2-allyloxydiisopropylaminophosphinyl-6-amino-1,2-hexanediol.
2-(S)-N-Fmoc-O1-DMT-O2-allyloxydiisopropylaminophosphinyl-6-amino-1,2-hexanediol can be prepared, for example, from 6-amino-2(S)-hydroxyhexanoic acid. 6-Amino-2(S)-hydroxyhexanoic acid can be prepared from L-lysine by diazotization and subsequent hydrolysis in an manner known from the literature (K.-I. Aketa, Chem. Pharm Bull., 24, 621 (1976)). This is then reacted with FmocCl to give the 2-(S)-N-Fmoc-6-amino-1,2-hexanediol, which can be DM-tritylated according to WO 89/02439 to give the 2-(S)-N-Fmoc-O1-DMT-6-amino-1,2-hexanediol. This is reacted, for example, to give the 2-(S)-N-Fmoc-O1-DMT-O2-allyloxydiisopropylaminophosphinyl-6-amino-1,2-hexanediol in the presence of ethyldiisopropylamine and chloro-N,N-diisopropylaminoallyloxy-phosphine.
Starting from, for example, lysine, it is thus possible in a few reaction steps to synthesize amino-terminal linkers which carry both an activatable phosphorus compound and an acid-labile protective group, such as DMT, and can therefore easily be used in automatable oligonucleotide synthesis (see, for example, B. P. S. Nelson et al., Nucleic Acid Res. 17, 7179 (1989); L. J. Arnold et al., WO 89/02439). A lysine-based linker, in which an allyloxy group is incorporated on the phosphorus atom instead of the otherwise customary cyanoethyl group, can advantageously be employed in the Noyori oligonucleotide method (R. Noyori, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 112, 1691-6 (1990)).
In a further embodiment of the process according to the invention for the preparation of pentopyranosylnucleic acids, in a further step an allyloxy linker of the formula (IV)
Sc1NH(CnH2n)CH(OPSc2Sc3)CnH2nSc4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV),
in which Sc1 and Sc4 independently of one another, identically or differently, in each case are a protective group in particular selected from Fmoc and/or DMT, Sc2 and Sc3 independently of one another, identically or differently, in each case are an allyloxy and/or diisopropylamino group and n is an integer from 1-12, preferably 1-8,in particular 1-4,is incorporated.
In addition, indole derivatives as linkers, (see, for example, formula (I) in combination with formula (III)) have the advantage of the ability to fluoresce and are therefore particularly preferred for nanotechnology applications in which it may be a matter of the detection of very small amounts of substance. For example, indole-1-ribosides, such as already described in N. N. Suvorov et al., Biol. Aktivn. Soedin., Akad. Nauk SSSR, 60 (1965) and Tetrahedron 23, 4653 (1967), are suitable. In general, 3-substituted derivatives are prepared via the formation of an aminal of the unprotected sugar component and an indoline, which is then converted into the indole-1-riboside by oxidation. For example, indole-1-glucosides and -1-arabinosides (Y. V. Dobriynin et al., Khim.-Farm. Zh. 12, 33 (1978)), were described, whose 3-substituted derivatives can in general be prepared via Vilsmeier reaction.
For the preparation of indole-based linkers, for example, the starting materials used are phthalic anhydride and tryptamine, which are reacted to give N-phthaloyltryptamine (Kuehne et al., J. Org. Chem. 43, 13, 2733-2735 (1987)). This is reduced, for example, to the indoline using borane-THF (analogously to A. Giannis et al., Angew. Chem. 101, 220 (1989)). Subsequently, the 3-substituted indoline can be reacted first with ribose to give the nucleoside triol and then with acetic anhydride to give the triacetate. This is then oxidized, for example, with 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyanoparaquinone, the acetates are cleaved with, for example, sodium methoxide, benzoylated selectively in the 2xe2x80x2 position, DM-tritylated selectively in the 4xe2x80x2 position, and the migration reaction to give the 3xe2x80x2-benzoate is carried out. The phosphoramidite is formed according to known processes. This can be employed for automated oligonucleotide synthesis without alteration of the synthesis protocol.
Further linkers suitable for the process according to the invention (see, for example, formula (II) in combination with formula (III)) are uracil-based linkers in which the 5xe2x80x2 position of the uracil has been modified. A suitable example is N-phthaloylaminoethyluracil, which can be obtained from hydroxyethyluracil.
The preparation of hydroxyethyluracil is possible on a large scale according to a known method (J. D. Fissekis, A. Myles, G. B. Brown, J. Org. Chem. 29, 2670 (1964)). Subsequently, for example, the hydroxyethyluracil obtained is mesylated with methanesulfonyl chloride in pyridine (J. D. Fissekis, F. Sweet, J. Org. Chem. 38, 264 (1973)). In general, the reaction product is then reacted with sodium azide in DMF to give the azide and this is reduced with triphenylphosphine in pyridine to the aminoethyluracil. The amino function is finally protected, for example, with N-ethoxycarbonylphthalimide. Nucleosidation of a ribose tetrabenzoate with N-phthaloylaminoethyluracil yields, for example, a ribose tribenzoate linker in good yields. Subsequent removal of the benzoate protective groups with NaOMe in MeOH yields the linker triol, which can be reacted with benzoyl chloride, for example, at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. in pyridine/dichloromethane 1:10 in the presence of DMAP. In addition to the desired 2xe2x80x2-benzoate (64%), 2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-dibenzoylated product (22%) is also obtained here, which is collected and can be converted again into the triol. The 2xe2x80x2-benzoate is tritylated in the 4xe2x80x2 position in yields of greater than 90%, for example, using dimethoxytrityl chloride in the presence of Hxc3xcnig""s base in dichloromethane. The rearrangement of 4xe2x80x2-DMT-2xe2x80x2-benzoate to 4xe2x80x2-DMT-3xe2x80x2-benzoate is carried out, for example, in the presence of DMAP, p-nitrophenol and Hxc3xcnig""s base in n-propanol/pyridine 5:2. After chromatography, 4xe2x80x2-DMT-3xe2x80x2-benzoate is obtained, which can finally be reacted, for example, with ClP(OAll)N(iPr)2 in the presence of Hxc3xcnig""s base to give the phosphoramidite. This can be employed for automated oligonucleotide synthesis without alteration of the synthesis protocols.
The following figures and examples are intended to describe the invention in greater detail without restricting it.